Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series)
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! is a The Wiggles' third TV Series. It is based on running a TV show. The theme song is a shortened version of the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! song. It features songs from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Wiggle Bay, and other songs from Wake Up Jeff! to Hoop-Dee-Doo! filmed on the new TV set. Episodes NOTE: The names are currently unknown so they are numbered, but once they are found out, the pages' names will be changed. If the episodes don't have names, we will keep them numbered. If you have found the names, please message an admin. #LCAW: Episode 1 #LCAW: Episode 2 #LCAW: Episode 3 #LCAW: Episode 4 #LCAW: Episode 5 #LCAW: Episode 6 #LCAW: Episode 7 #LCAW: Episode 8 #LCAW: Episode 9 #LCAW: Episode 10 #LCAW: Episode 11 #LCAW: Episode 12 #LCAW: Episode 13 #LCAW: Episode 14 #LCAW: Episode 15 #LCAW: Episode 16 #LCAW: Episode 17 #LCAW: Episode 18 #LCAW: Episode 19 #LCAW: Episode 20 #LCAW: Episode 21 #LCAW: Episode 22 #LCAW: Episode 23 #LCAW: Episode 24 #LCAW: Episode 25 #LCAW: Episode 26 Show Format The formats of the episodes have differed in many cases. A usual example of an original 22-minute episode shown will have a Network Wiggles News scene, an Anthony's Workshop scene, a Captain's Magic Buttons scene, a Music With Murray scene, and a Where's Jeff? scene, with songs (usually 4), short skits, and Community Service Announcements in-between. However, 11-minute versions of episodes were made and released on Wiggles DVDs, usually only featuring 2 songs, and either a News and a Music With Murray scene for odd numbers, or an Anthony's Workshop scene, a Captain's Magic Buttons scene, and a Where's Jeff? scene for even numbers. The Sprout versions of episodes are re-edits of the 22-minute episodes split into two 11-minute parts when aired, though retaining all of the songs and skits from the full 22-minute versions, dissimilar from the 11-minute DVD versions. Most websites say that the 11-minute DVD versions aired on ABC4 and the 22-minute versions were edited versions of the 11-minute DVD versions made for Disney but there is no official proof so it is undecided if that is true or not. Segments *'Network Wiggles News': Greg hosts a news report with Dorothy as the field reporter and Captain Feathersword as the weatherman. *'Anthony's Workshop': Anthony hosts a show where he shows different crafts for kids. *'Captain's Magic Buttons': Captain Feathersword shows a Wiggle the many things he can do when the buttons on his magic vest are pushed. *'Music With Murray': Murray teaches children about different types of music and the soundwaves of the music. *'Where's Jeff?': A Wiggle gets another Wiggle or Captain Feathersword to guess where Jeff is sleeping in, and they wake him up at the end. *'Wiggly Service Announcement': The Wiggles are interviewed on what they are doing and given safety tips. Gallery Wiggles friends.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture LCAWPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword in promo picture LCAWPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2002 Category:Episodes Category:Wiggly Topics Category:2003 DVDs Category:Series 3 Episodes